10 Things You Never Knew About
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: Like the title says, these are ten things you never knew about the Star Wars characters. Updated sporadically. No set number.
1. Shmi

Shmi remembers her own father and is secretly glad her son doesn't have one.

The day her son was born Shmi wondered if she should kill him so that he wouldn't spend his life a slave.

All odds were against him being born, healthy and alive, so she named him Anakin meaning warrior, because he fought for the right to live, and he'd have to continue doing so until he dies.

The day she takes the name Lars is one of the happiest in her life.

She wished Anakin could be there for the wedding.

Owen brought home the girl he wanted to marry and she wondered if she'd ever meet the girl Anakin wanted to marry.

She once told her son how, in ancient times, a blood sacrifice was given after a person died. The more important the person, the more animals were sacrificed. The record was 50. Anakin would break that record with 138.

She counted every day her Ani was gone, including when she was being held in the Tuskun camp.

When she told her son to go, she meant it. But there was a tiny part of her that wanted to never let him leave.

When she told her son she was complete, she meant it. And she died in peace because she meant it with all of her heart.


	2. Watto

Watto could never remember why he had come to Tatooine of all places.

He prepared to leave Tatooine several times, but was always drawn back to the races.

He would sell anything and everything, including information

Watto used all of Ani's talents, including the ability to persuade stubborn customers with just a wave of his hand.

Years afterward he would lament the day that man walked in looking for Nubian parts.

Watto was sure the other man had cheated, (those were his lucky dice!) but everyone did so he didn't have a chance of getting him for it.

He lost both Skywalkers and his only comfort was that he had sent them off with good masters.

When Ani came back years later he was to busy trying to turn the situation to his own advantage to be to frightened even though something told him that the little boy he knew was on the verge of becoming a dangerous predator.

For years after the Clone Wars people came to him asking if he knew where little Ani was and he sent them all away with curses.

All except for one old man named Ben who didn't ask for that, but rather for a copy of the hologram taken after The Race. He noticed the man's eyes lingered on the Jedi (he had figured it out) instead of Ani but he didn't say a word and never told a soul.


	3. Valorum

The day Finis Valorum was elected Chancellor was one of the best of his life and he swore that the Republic would find itself stronger than ever under his leadership.

People would come to him asking for his support on this and that so he had to be careful not to let it all go to his head.

He befriended Senator Palpatine early on. After all, the senator was a powerful man and working together they could perhaps lessen all the bickering that hamstrung the senate.

He was baffled the day he learned that his account had somehow increased and horrified that it came from money supposed to go the refugees.

The day "no confidence" was called he looked over to the Naboo box where Amidala, the queen he had tried to help had betrayed him. Then his eyes slid by her stern countenance to catch the smile on Palaptine's face and he knew who the true traitor was.

He tried to continue to do good for the universe even after he had – ah, retired.

Out of the senate Finis had perhaps a clearer view of what was going on than those there.

He knew that he was playing a dangerous game, but he had to tell _someone_ what he had figured out about his "old friend".

When he learned what Amidala was doing he wanted to support her but his support would do more harm than good, now.

He wept the day he realized that he had been the last true Chancellor of the Republic.


	4. Maul

His master was more interested in teaching him combat than strategy and at first he didn't mind because he liked that more anyway.

He couldn't remember his parents, his home, or even his own name, but he did remember a formation on a mountain that he liked to climb on. While he understood that being taken away at a young age meant it was unlikely he would remember anything at all he did wish he could recall more than_ rocks_.

Maul – a name that was a subtle as he was supposed to be.

Red was the color of his skin and his lightsaber, black the color his tattoos, yellow the color of his eyes, and all the colors of the Sith. But his favorite color was dark blue.

Maul fell in love once. She was a bounty hunter for the Black Sun. He supposed she must have been killed during his attack but sometimes he wondered.

His master meant to rule an Empire one day and as the man's apprentice he should be learning the ways of government. But Sidious never taught him such things and Maul knew that he was to be replaced when he had served his purpose. He was untrained in strategy, but could at least tell the difference between a pawn and a key piece and knew which he was.

Maul hated Sidious at times, but he could never hold on to this hatred long enough to satisfy the Sith Master.

When Maul spoke to his master about revenge, he knew even then that he would never see it.

The last saber duel was exhilarating beyond measure and for one of the first times in his life he felt truly alive.

When he died he only had time enough to feel surprise.


End file.
